Software application developers create software by writing source code using one or more software development programs. A typical process for creating application software involves writing the source code, compiling the software, and running the software. Most software development programs provide debugging tools that allow the developer to design, test or otherwise debug the operation of the software under development. For example, the developer can set breakpoints on one or more lines of code. After compiling the source code and running the program from the software development program, the execution of code pauses when the breakpoint is hit. The developer can then view the status of various items at that given moment in time, such as the value that certain variables contain, and/or the developer can take other actions to further view or manipulate the execution of the program at runtime.